


amuse-bouche

by wrasslesmut



Series: Food for Thought [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, also this is just pure domestic fluff, oh to wander a farmers market with eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrasslesmut/pseuds/wrasslesmut
Summary: A series of late nights for both you and Eddie lead to a canceled date night and a date morning spent at the farmer’s market
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Series: Food for Thought [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	amuse-bouche

It was rare for both you and Eddie to have late nights without communicating that to the other. He’d gotten a bit too deep into one of his investigations, and he was in a position where he couldn’t contact you to let you know he’d be home late. You were supposed to be safe from working for the dinner crowd, but you were down both your sous chefs and a station chef – so when the Executive Chef had told you that dinner was going to be more understaffed than usual, you’d turned around and readjusted your uniform so you could head to the Saucier station and get it ready the way you needed it to be so you could be functional in that station. You hadn’t gotten the chance to let Eddie know you’d be home late, as right after closing you were pulled into a meeting with the Executive Chef and Restaurant Manager regarding staffing.

You’d been at the restaurant since eight in the morning and it was approaching midnight – you just wanted to go home so you could get some rest before you needed to be in at eight the next day. You wanted to snuggle with Eddie and fall asleep on him, but when you saw the manager pull out the whiteboard you knew you’d be there for a while. You enjoyed being the Head Chef, but right now you were really wishing you’d never taken the promotion when it was offered to you. 

You just hoped Eddie wasn’t worried about you. Your phone was officially more than dead, so you wouldn’t be able to say anything to him until you made it to his apartment, and the alternative was him kicking in the door to the restaurant to try and get a lead on where you were – and you really didn’t need that.

The chance to see your boyfriend doesn’t come until nearly three in the morning, but you’re walking up to the front door as a clearly exhausted Eddie Brock is struggling to unlock it. He greets you without having to look up, and you smile as you wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head between his shoulder blades. 

“Are you just getting home from the restaurant, or were you out looking for me?” he asks as he gets the door open, and you feel the support of the symbiote lifting you onto Eddie’s back as he walks inside the apartment. 

“I’m just getting home. Phone died midway through the dinner rush,” you explain, wrapping your arms around his neck and grinning when you felt a kiss get placed to your arm where your tattoo was. “Out chasing a lead?”

“A damn good one, but I couldn’t call you to let you know I’d be late,” he explains, and you nod slowly as your eyes start to close. “Working tomorrow?”

You only let out a positive hum, and he sighs as he dumps you onto the bed before he kneels down to help you get your shoes off. A glance at the wall calendar has him sighing at the realization that you had another earlier morning and would need to be up in less than six hours to likely do the whole damn thing over again. Your phones are plugged in and left to rest on the nightstand before he goes back to getting your coat and pants off so you could at least sleep comfortably.

He’s more than happy to fall into bed beside you, snuggling close and resting his head on your shoulder instead of his pillow. Your hand settles on his side, and he smiles when you kiss the top of his head before mumbling that you loved him. 

“Do we need to reschedule date night?” he asks, ready for you to try and tell him that you’d figure it out and more than ready to fight you on it, but he’s surprised to hear you let out a disappointed sigh. “It’s okay, baby.”

“I don’t have a night off until next Tuesday, but _you…_ have that…thing?” Your uncertainty is adorable, and he knows he could turn over to look at that calendar again, but he doesn’t want to make you move – which was exactly what you would do if he tried to move. 

“We can do a date morning this weekend,” he suggests, his hand settling on your stomach beneath your shirt and setting to rubbing small circles into your skin. “We can go to the farmer’s market on Saturday morning, get coffee from your favorite café, brunch at that one little hole in the wall we love so much?”

“That sounds really nice, babe,” you whisper into his hair, letting your lips linger there when you feel him smile into your shoulder. “You going to get up so we can beat the crowds?”

“I’ll be up before you,” he mumbles before yawning into your shirt. You’re doubtful, but you know even a sleepy Eddie Brock could be extremely determined to do what he thought was the right thing, so you weren’t going to comment. “Be up so early I’ll scare the sun.” 

“You’d do that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you,” Eddie assures, looking up at you so you could see that he meant every word. Your eyes are closed, however, a sleepy smile on your face as your fingers slowly cease their trail along his side. You’d dozed off mid conversation, which had happened many times before so he wasn’t surprised, and he settles back down into your shoulder so he can follow your lead into what he hoped was a restful sleep. 

* * *

Eddie comes home late on Friday night, and both he and Venom let out a shared groan when he remembered that you weren’t going to be at his place. It was easier to get to the farmers market from your place, so you’d both agreed to stay the night at your apartment instead of his and he’d forgotten. 

_“You agreed Eddie, how could you forget?”_ Venom pipes up, earning a scoff from his host before Eddie responds with, “Yeah well technically she told you too, so you’re just as bad.”

After riding across town and letting himself in, he can’t help the grin on his face seeing you asleep on your couch. He feels bad that you tried to wait up for him and tells you as much when he picks you up. He doesn’t expect a response, so he isn’t surprised when he doesn’t get one, but he is relieved that you’re getting some sleep before one in the morning for once this week. 

The last week had been exhausting for you. He knew you’d never complain too much, since you were living your dream and most dream careers had shitty aspects that aren’t advertised as glamorously as the rest of it, and you were one of those people who took the good with the bad with minimal complaint. It was just how you operated. 

“Eddie?”

“I’m here,” he assures as you’re laid down, cracking a smile when Venom piped up in his head. “ _We’re_ here.”

That was enough for you, and he’s relieved to see that you’ve relaxed into your bed. It only takes him a moment before he’s undressed and crawled into bed with you, and your arm comes to rest on his back as he cuddles close. Mumbles of love and care are exchanged in the dark room, and he makes sure to let you know that Venom loved you as well to avoid any bitter behavior from the symbiote as he finally lets himself drift off to sleep in your arms.

The following morning has Eddie waking up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, and he’s only moderately annoyed that you woke up first. But then he realizes that he is still practically laying on you, and there was no way you’d be able to get out from under him without waking him up. You’d prepped the coffee the night before with the delay setting, likely so it’d be easier for him to get out of bed on time, and he is once again marveling at how you always seemed to be one step ahead of him. You were a genius in more than just the culinary sense, so that wasn’t super surprising, but it definitely made him feel very good about the fact that you cared so much about him that you didn’t even want to see his inability to function before noon without coffee foil his own plans. 

He’s reluctant to remove himself from you, but he knows that he’s got to get ready so you could have the bathroom to yourself to get ready. The sun is just starting to make its ascent into the sky, and a glance at your alarm clock tells him that it’s five in the morning. Much too early in his opinion – but he promised you he’d be up, so he was getting up. 

“The things I do for you,” he mutters, kissing your cheek then your nose as he sits up, only to lean back down to press a kiss to your bear tattoo. It was practically on display for him, how could he resist? But when you shifted a little bit, he quickly removed himself from the bed out of fear that he’d wake you up. You needed all the rest you could get after the week that you’d had and he was not trying to ruin that for you.

Coffee first, then a shower before he made your coffee and woke you up.

That plan is foiled when he gets out of the shower and sees you going through your dressers for an outfit for the morning. 

“You’re supposed to be in bed,” he comments, fixing the towel around his waist and smiling when you grinned at him. “Go back.”

“Too late,” you decline his request, tossing a tshirt onto the bed for him before shutting the dresser and heading for the bathroom. “You did not wake me up, though, before you ask. Pull a dress out for me?”

“A _dress_?” he asks, eyebrows raised when you shrug. “You don’t want pants since you’ll need to go to work later?”

“I can change at your place, babe,” you assure, knowing that most of your work appropriate clothes were at his apartment anyway. “But we should consider consolidating our rent payments into one.”

“You want to move in together?”

“Eddie it’s been over a year, and we basically live together already,” you reason, poking your head out the bathroom door to see him staring in your direction. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I was just thinking that-“

“It’s definitely something we should talk about, babe,” Eddie comments, snapping out of whatever shock he was in and smiling at you. “I want to, please do not worry about that.”

“Okay,” you breathe, heading back into the bathroom but popping back out after you’d started the shower. “Pick out a cute dress.”

“Any of them are cute on you,” he calls after you, chuckling when you repeated “a cute dress!” from the bathroom. 

An hour later finds you on your second cup of coffee as Eddie works on his third while you meander around the farmer’s market. A new bright pink bracelet now decorates Eddie’s wrist, courtesy of the young daughter of the man you had bought a new sun hat from. That girl loved Eddie, and he loved fueling her passion for her art by giving her twenty bucks for the cheap plastic bracelet. 

“Fruits and veggies first, Mister Brock,” you remind, successfully stopping him from heading towards the lady with the honey sticks. “We’ve got all morning and I want the best bundle of kale.” 

“There are other leafy greens to consider, aren’t there?” he asks, taking a drink of his coffee as you look up at him. “Not that I have anything against kale, you do amazing things with it. I was just wondering.” 

“Name a leafy green,” you challenge, actually impressed when he immediately responds with “spinach” while walking with you to the stall that sold the kale you liked so much. 

While you picked out fruits and vegetables, Eddie’s job was to hold the basket, with your extra couple reusable bags tucked under his arm. He liked watching you while you observed the fruits of other’s labors, and really enjoyed the quotations you asked of the vendors regarding their harvest seasons and produce storage to ensure that these items were the best quality. You’d deny that it was the chef in you coming out, feeling as though _everyone_ asked vendors at their farmer’s market stalls about the fertilizers they used and whether or not they used any pesticides on site, but Eddie thought it was incredibly attractive to see in you. He didn’t get to see you when you were fully in your element that was the busy kitchen of San Francisco’s most popular restaurants that had a full house, so he’d take these moments to watch you be a chef outside of that element whenever he could. 

“You’re staring at me, Eddie,” you comment, not needing to look up from the rhubarb (was it rhubarb?) to know that he was. He was always watching you, it was just what he did. 

“Your tattoo looks really nice when there’s rhubarb in your hand,” he comments with a shrug, smiling sheepishly when you look up at him. “I mean it.”

“I know you do, I was more surprised that you recognized the rhubarb.” Your teasing is welcome, and he chuckles as he watches you pay the vendor while adding your chosen items to his basket. 

“Can we please go to the honey lady now?” 

After a nonnegotiable trip to the car to drop off the basket of fruits and vegetables, Eddie is clearly more excited now that he was about to run the show. He liked watching you do your work, but he also liked the way you stepped back and let him shine where he was strongest in this environment: artisan goods. It was your turn to hold the bags while he picked and chose, asking questions and discussing process with the vendors out of an appreciation for their efforts. 

Your last stop was always the stall run by the sweetest old lady and her daughter, who hand crafted their own soaps. Neither of you needed more soap, as you still had _plenty_ in the bathrooms at your respective apartments, but she always had new combinations and always said that you or Eddie had inspired one of them so you had to stop by. 

“Claudia,” Eddie sings his greeting, holding her small hand in both of his much larger ones for a singular shake. She’s tickled by his charm, as Eddie never failed to charm the older women, and brings him in for a kiss on the cheek before she starts on about her newest soap creations and is basically putting them into the bag you hold as she does. 

“And you, my dear, this one is exfoliating because I was thinking of you in those kitchens all night and all the oils and grease, you have to be able to scrub that out of your skin.” Now it’s your turn to be attended to, and Eddie is in the process of counting the soaps that are currently in your bag as Claudia drops more in. 

Old ladies were dangerous, but it was a risk you were willing to take for the opportunity to spend a quiet morning with Eddie. 

* * *

“You’re going to be as cute as Claudia when you’re older,” Eddie comments as you put your haul away. He’s been banned from trying to put away vegetables once you learned his solution was to throw everything in the crisping drawer of his fridge and instead sits on the counter as he watches you move around the small kitchen. “Probably cuter, but that’s just me. Not biased or anything.”

“Not at all, Mr. Brock?” you ask as you stand, turning so you could slide between his spread legs and pressing a kiss to his chin. Your mouth moves along his neck, seeking out the bit of his shoulder tattoo that always poked out from his undershirt and pressing a lingering kiss there before you step back. “What are we gonna do with all that soap, Eddie?”

“I’ll figure something out,” he assures, lacing his fingers with yours in an effort to pull you back in. “When you do have to leave for work?”

“I’ve got like an hour before I have to get ready, but I need to take you back to my place so you can get your bike.” Your answer has him shaking his head as his free hand cups your cheek so you look up at him. “I’m serious about the soap, Eddie.”

“I know you are, but why don’t we just go cuddle and when you come home tonight I’ll have an answer to our sudsy situation.” 

“Promise?”

“Swear on our matching tattoos.” For emphasis he raises the hand that is still holding yours, turning his forearm a bit to expose the ink, and you’re quick to lean in and kiss the bear like he did to yours every time he had the opportunity. “What’s that fancy word for appetizers? Amute something?”

“Amuse-bouche,” you inform with a smile, watching as he tested the syllables before shrugging. 

“Yeah, that’s kinda like what tattoo kissing is for us now.”

“An appetizer?” 

“For the main course that is both of us in bed-“

“-taking a well-deserved nap, you’re so right Eddie,” you cut him off, letting go of his hand before rushing to the bed with him hot on your heels. “Shoes _off_ Eddie.”

“Your apartment rules will apply when we’re on the same lease,” he teases, peppering kisses along your face and laughing as you tried to squirm away. “Venom wants to know if we can get a dog.”

“We don’t have the schedules for a dog, Eddie. Let’s try a cat if you both can promise me you won’t eat it or _threaten to_?” you counter, knowing exactly why Eddie was conflicted over your suggested pet but eventually he was going to have to get over it. 

“How about a ferret?” Eddie asks, grinning when you rose an eyebrow. “Think about it?”

“Just like you need to think about that soap?”


End file.
